kyyles_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Earth
Earth is a major location in Kyyle's World. It's the world in which most of the show happens. Earth has an atmosphere of oxygen and other gases (e.g. carbon dioxide, nitrogen, etc.). Earth has 70% water and 30% land, and is the third planet from the Sun. Location Earth (like in real life) is located as the third from the Sun. Earth is approximately 149 600 000 km away from the Sun. Obviously, Earth is in the Milky Way Nebula. In the episode, "The Extraterrestrials", the Oddbodies took over 27 hours to get from their planet to Earth, meaning that they may have come from a far away Solar System. The Solar System in which Earth is located has a red sun, unlike our real-world Sun which is orange-yellow. Inhabitants Earth is inhabited by many organisms, most notably humans. The Earth in Kyyle's World has more than just humans and animals and germs, but also anthropomorphic creatures (e.g. pots, mailboxes and phones), mythological beings and monsters. Earth is home to all sorts of these species, even a few (non-evil) aliens! There are also paranormal residents (ghosts, etc.) too. Earth's Society Society in Earth isn't complicated. There are mayors of towns and cities, and presidents of large geographical areas. The planet is loaded with huge cities and towns with tower buildings and "millions" of restaurants (e.g. Georgie's Chicken, Pizza Joint, etc.). On Earth, life is simliar to real world life - children go to school, adults go to work, people look forward to weekends, many eat lots of junk foods and many other similarities. The roads are made of stone and coloured grey. The sky is a cheerful sky blue with wavy and gradient-like clouds - white with little puffs off the sides. The vegetation is always green and lush and teaming with life and cheerfulness - yes, cheerfulness (some plants are anthropomorphic). Most humans and anthropomorphics speak in American slang (e.g. "gotta" instead of "got to", "wanna" instead of "want to"). Most speak English - since the show's set in a typical American town. On Earth, trees are orange and brown instead of just plain green. Like any normal place in America, the planet (parts of it) snow during the month of December. People on Earth also celebrate Christmas and Hallowe'en. Earthlings a lot of real-world festivities like New Years Eve, Concerts and Movies. They also (like us) go crazy for celebrities. Trivia *Earth never appears to be spinning on its axis and just stays still. This is possibly due to Earth being a real life photo to make it look cool in the show. *Oddly enough, reptiles have yet to be shown on Earth. *In "The Extraterrestrials", in the first scene, as Earth is shown on the aliens' device, the caption, "Radius: 2 585 km", when the radius of Earth is actually 6 371 km. *Earth is over 4 billion years old. *In real life, Earth's moon is named, "Moon", but in Kyyle's World it's named "Carl" for some reason. References Category:Locations Category:Planets